


Heartlocked

by bulecelup



Series: True Ending(s) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 50 Sentences, Book Spoilers, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt!Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, fem!Bilbo, more tags to come, ungrateful!Thorin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentence Challenge. </p><p>["50 kata, 50 cerita: Thorin Oakenshield kehilangan segala-galanya dalam hidupnya, membuatnya berhenti menghargai hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya karena takut kehilangan lagi. sampai Bilbette Baggins datang memasuki hidupnya, dan dia harus belajar membuka gembok hatinya yang kuncinya sudah lama hilang tertelan reruntuhan Erebor."]</p><p>Thorin/Fem!Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlocked

**Author's Note:**

> hayo tebak siapa yang bakalan masuk neraka karena ini :,) I am fuckingly utterly done with myself, really. semua dimulai dari ketikan kecil di hanpdhone yang entah kenapa berkembang---- MWEH. btw, "The Hobbit" belongs to Sir Tolkien so do not sue me okay

(1.)  Not Quite 

 

"Gandalf tidak menyebutkan kalau pencuri kita... Adalah seorang Hobbit, dan juga... Perempuan." Thorin Oakenshield, berkata gagu di hadapan calon pencurinya; Bilbette Baggins. Bilbette, atau yang biasa dipanggil Bilbo  mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan kurcaci yang datang paling terakhir untuk memporak-porandakan rumahnya;

 

"Kalau kamu memiliki masalah dengan hal itu, sebaiknya kamu berhenti memakan sup dan roti yang aku sisakan untukmu."

 

* * *

 

(2.) Outfits

 

"Pakaian macam apa itu?" Bofur menarik kuda-nya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan pony milik Bilbo, kurcaci pembuat mainan itu menginspeksi pakaian si Hobbitlass; yang baru saja bergabung bersama kelompok mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia datang berlari dari belakang sambil melayangkan surat kontrak dari Balin yang sudah ia tanda-tangani.

 

"Ini?" Bilbo merujuk pada dirinya, lebih tepatnya kepada pakaian yang dia kenakan. Dia memakai jas sepanjang lutut berwarna merah hati gelap, scarf hijau yang di lilitkan masuk kedalam kemeja putih, vest dalam berwarna hijau dedaunan tua dengan motif bunga abstrak, dan sepasang celana warna kuning mustard selutut. "Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?" Dia nampak khawatir, takut akan penilaian kurcaci yang menjadi teman pertamanya ini.

 

Bofur menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja... Aku belum pernah melihat seorang gadis berpakaian...sangat...uh,  maskulin."

 

Bilbo terhenyak diam. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'tentu aku tidak akan meresikokan korset dan rok kesayanganku kotor terkena tanah dalam perjalanan ini, bukan?'

 

* * *

 

(3.) Simpleton

 

Hobbit adalah kaum yang hidup sangat simpel dan terisolasi dari kerusuhan dunia di luar tempat tinggal mereka, Shire. Selain hidup simpel plus tidak ambisius, Hobbit sangatlah ramah kepada orang lain. Mereka menghargai hal-hal kecil yang sering kali dilupakan oleh orang lain, dan suka membuat orang lain bahagia dengan membawakan makanan buatan sendiri atau buket bunga warna-warni yang mereka tanam dan petik sendiri.

 

Karena itulah Thorin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bilbo, yang sedang mengelus-elus kepala kuda pony tunggangannya. Dia menyisir surai emas milik kudanya, Myrtle, penuh sayang. Thorin melihatnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, entah apa yang sedang Bilbo bicarakan, Thorin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Yang pasti air muka Bilbo berubah lembut tatkala berbicara dan mengelus kepala kudanya. 

 

Thorin menemukan dirinya mengobservasi Bilbo, yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk mengikuti perjalanan sulit mereka ke Erebor ini. Seorang gadis penyayang nan lembut seharusnya tidak ikut dalam persekutuan mereka, dia bisa saja terluka karena kepolosannya itu.

 

Apa yang ada di pikirannya Gandalf, sih? Sewaktu menyarankan Bilbette Baggins kepada Thorin?

 

* * *

 

(4.) Interest

 

Balin bertukar pandang sama Dwalin, saudaranya. Kemudian mereka menengok ke arah Thorin yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Bilbo. Entah apa yang menjadi topik argumen mereka kali ini, Balin menduga itu ada hubungannya dengan Rivendell, dan kesukaan Bilbo kepada kaum peri.

 

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya berbicara sebanyak itu kepada orang lain, terlebih lagi pada seorang gadis." Dwalin berkomentar, menghela nafas berat.

 

Balin berkedip tak percaya mendengar perkataan saudaranya. Lalu dia kembali melihat ke Arah Thorin dan Bilbo, yang nampaknya masih asyik lanjut berargumen. Senyuman kecil merayap ke bibirnya yang tertutup oleh janggut putih, lalu dia berkata,

 

"Mungkin pangeran kita baru pertama kali ini menemukan seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

 

* * *

 

(5. Trolls)

 

"Cepat lepaskan dia, sekarang!"

 

Kili berteriak lantang, membuat tiga troll yang menangkap Bilbo menoleh kepadanya, melihat si kurcaci jago memanah itu dengan tampang bengis bercampur lapar.

 

Thorin, yang belum keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menolong Bilbo, terkejut mendengar suara lantang keponakannya itu. Kili langsung main masuk di antara pertikaian Troll yang terkejut akan kehadiran Bilbo saat acara makan malam mereka tanpa berpikir panjang, tidak punya rasa takut saat dia menarik tali busurnya dan mengarahkannya kepada salah satu troll yang menangkap kaki Bilbo.

 

Ah, seandainya saja reaksi Thorin lebih cepat daripada keponakannya itu.

 

* * *

 

(6. Dress)

 

Ketika datang ke Rivendell, para elf sedikit bersikap defensif dengan kedatangan para kurcaci. Dua ras itu memang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk, mereka saling bermusuhan. Ibaratnya seperti minyak dan air, tidak dapat disatukan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Gandalf dan Bilbo, sebaliknya mereka diterima ramah oleh Elrond dan yang lain.

 

Terlebih lagi Bilbo. Kaum elf dan Hobbit terkenal akrab, mengingat legenda lama yang mengatakan kalau ada seorang laki-laki Hobbit mempunyai isteri seorang peri. Dan memang hubungan pertemanan antara elf - Hobbit cukup erat, kaum elf sangat menyukai Hobbit dan begitu sebaliknya.

 

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!" Bilbo menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dada tanda menolak.

 

Sedari tadi para elf tidak ada hentinya mencoba untuk... Uh, melayani Bilbo? Bukan dalam konteks yang aneh-aneh, tentunya. Melayani seperti: memberinya banyak makanan, perhiasan batu dan kayu, mendandaninya, membuatkannya hiasan bunga, dan sebagainya _you name it yourself_.

 

Tapi yang paling berlebihan menurut Bilbo adalah, mereka memberikannya banyak baju dress. Terlebih lagi, mereka berkata kalau mereka menjahitnya sendiri menggunakan tangan. Soalnya tinggi tubuh Bilbo setengahnya tubuh mereka, tidak ada baju ukuran mereka yang pas di pakai oleh Bilbo.

 

"Tolong terima ini, Miss Baggins. Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kedatanganmu disini. Kamu adalah Hobbit pertama yang datang ke tempat kami." Sang Elf yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Elrond--- siapa namanya? Lindir? Menyerahkan setumpuk baju indah berwarna tenang ke tangan Bilbo.

 

Bilbo berulang kali mencoba menolaknya karena dia tidak mau merepotkan para elf, tapi Lindir beserta yang lain bersikeras. Akhirnya Bilbo mengalah dan menerimanya, senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan tergores cerah di bibirnya. Ini menambah kecintaannya kepada kaum Elf, yang sudah tumbuh dalam dirinya sejak kecil.

 

Thorin mengamati kejadian itu dari jauh. Balin sedang berbicara dihadapannya tentang sesuatu, soal kepergian mereka dari sini yang di minta Gandalf secara diam-diam. Dia menghiraukan omongan Balin, lebih fokus kepada sosok Bilbo yang kini merentangkan dress baru miliknya untuk melihat bagaimana model seutuhnya. Mukanya sumringah mendapati baju itu sangatlah indah sekali.

 

Sang pangeran kurcaci mengeram. Kalau cuman baju-baju dress seperti itu, dia juga bisa memberikannya kepada Bilbo. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Dia akan memberikan baju berbahan paling mahal, bertaburan permata mulia, dan dibuat menggunakan benang emas!

 

Apapun akan Thorin berikan untuk Bilbette Baggins...

 

* * *

 

(7. Mittens)

 

"Ini untukmu, Miss Baggins."

 

Ori menyerahkan sarung tangan rajutannya kepada Bilbo. Bilbo dibuat terkejut dengan hadiah dari Ori, karena dia dan Ori jarang sekali berbicara selama perjalanan mereka. Ori lebih sering terlihat menyendiri di kawanan, ada kalanya dia terlihat bersama kedua saudaranya, Nori dan Dori, atau bersama dengan Kili dan Fili.

 

"Hah? Ini... Untukku?" Bilbo menatap sarung tangan rajutan berwarna abu-abu terang di atas tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Ori. "Ini... Ah, atas dasar apa, Young Ori?"

 

Ori tersipu sebentar, "Aku... Sering melihatmu mengusap-usap tanganmu kala malam hari datang. Tanganmu kedinginan, mungkin karena tak terbiasa dengan hawa dingin. Makanya...aku membuatkanmu sarung tangan itu." Dia nampak malu-malu.

 

Bilbo terperengah sesaat, kemudian senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

 

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ori! Kamu sangat baik sekali." Ujarnya.

 

Wajah Ori jadi makin merah seperti tomat rebus yang sering dibikin Bombur. Jari tangannya membuat gerakan-gerakan yang menunjukan kegugupan, "Uhm, Uhm... Te---terima kasih, Lady Baggins! Anu... Ak--aku juga bisa membuatkanmu kaos kaki kalau kamu mau! Ughn... A--aku bisa membuatnya dalam ukuran lebih besar!" Ngomongnya berantakan saking malunya.

 

"Hah?! Apaan?! Eh----eeh...."

 

Bilbo mengira kalau Ori cuman ngomong doang, eh ternyata beberapa hari kemudian, si kurcaci muda mendatangi Bilbo lagi. Memberikan sepasang kaos kaki rajutan selutut, yang ukurannya lebih besar sedikit daripada milik manusia atau kaum lainnya.

 

Bilbo dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan keahlian merajut Ori, dia sampai tidak tega bilang kalau dia sama sekali tak membutuhkan yang namanya kaos kaki. Bulu kakinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya hangat, kaki Hobbit sangatlah fleksibel dan kuat; tahan di medan apapun, mau panas atau dingin, tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

 

Tapi toh Bilbo tetap memakai kaos kaki pemberian Ori tiap malam jika udaranya dingin tidak tertahankan.

 

* * *

 

(8. Dragon)

 

"Seperti apakah Smaug itu, Master Balin?"

 

Suatu malam Bilbo bertanya kepada Balin usai makan malam mereka. Kurcaci-kurcaci lain sibuk mengurusi kerjaan mereka masing-masing, ada yang mempersiapkan gulungan tidur, membereskan perkakas, mengatur peralatan, membenahi pony, dan sebagainya. Balin dan Bilbo baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

 

" _Smaug The Terrible, Miss_?"

 

Bilbo mengangguk.

 

Balin terbatuk sesaat, lalu dia menyuruh Bilbo duduk di sampingnya, sebelum mulai bercerita tentang naga yang sudah meneror sekaligus memporak-porandakan tempat tinggalnya.

 

"Smaug datang ke _Lonely Mountain_ pada hari yang cerah, menghancurkan Erebor beserta kota Dale hanya dengan sekali hembusan api maha besarnya. Beratus-ratus orang berlarian menjauhi kota yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya, banyak yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena serangan Smaug. Termasuk para bangsawan darah Durin...ayah Thorin, meregang nyawa di hari itu. Thorin melihat rumah tempat tinggalnya di ambil alih oleh naga api perkasa nan jahat..."

 

Bilbo menelan ludah keras, pandangan matanya beralih pada Thorin yang sedang mengamati kuda-kuda pony mereka. Dia tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Thorin, harus melihat semua yang ia cintai ditelan oleh panas api membara tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya...

 

"...kasihan sekali." Gungam Bilbo, kepalanya merunduk kebawah. tangannya terkulai lemas diatas kedua lututnya.

 

"Siapa, Miss Baggins?" Balin tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya dia mencemooh reaksi Bilbo, tentu gadis polos yang tidak pernah mengetahui dunia luar selain Shire tidak akan mengerti tentang penderitaan mereka.

 

Yang harus bekerja keras dibawah naungan manusia demi mendapatkan uang, mengemis seperti pengemis rendahan, dan kehilangan masa jaya mereka dikarenakan robohnya Erebor... Balin bersama kurcaci yang lain tidak butuh dikasihani. Rasa kasihan tidak akan membuat perasaan  benci mereka hilang.

 

"Ah, tidak, maksudku..." Bilbo menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian semua, pastinya. Terlebih lagi Thorin... Aku seklias melihat bekas luka lama yang ada di tangannya saat di Rivendell, dan... Bisa membayangkan betapa beratnya kehidupannya, kehidupan kalian semua. Dan aku cuman bisa bilang, kalian pantas mendapatkan kehidupan kalian kembali. Kebahagiaan kalian telah di renggut paksa, itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan sekali..."

 

Balin terengah sebentar, dia kemudian ingat mengenai penjelasan Gandalf sebelum mereka berangkat menuju Bag End; "Bilbette Baggins adalah seorang Hobbitlass yang tinggal sendirian, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ibunya meninggal karena serangan serigala, sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena rasa sedih tak kuasa meratap kematian isterinya. Bilbo kehilangan banyak hal di masa mudanya, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi Hobbit paling berbeda diantara semua Hobbit yang lain. Dia mengerti rasa kehilangan." 

 

Senyuman pengertian merekah di wajah tua Balin, dia terkekeh sebentar, lalu menepuk pundak Bilbo secara lembut.

 

"Terima kasih, Miss Baggins. Kamu memang Hobbit yang lembut dan penuh pengertian, seorang teman bicara yang sangat baik sekali. Aku menyenangi pembicaraan kita." Ujar Balin, menahan keinginan untuk memeluk si Hobbit saking terharunya.  

 

Bilbo membalas senyuman Balin, "Terima kasih kembali, Master Balin." Kemudian obrolan mereka berlanjut, sekarang Balin bercerita tentang tambang permata dan emas mereka yang paling tersohor seantero Middle-earth.

 

...Tanpa mereka sadari, Thorin sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan...

 

* * *

 

(9. Weapons)

 

"Hey, Bilbo! Senjata apa yang bisa kamu gunakan?"

 

"Eh?"

 

Fili bertanya ke Bilbo. Mereka berdua dapat giliran bertugas membantu Bombur memasak, dan sekarang Bilbo lagi memotong bahan makanan sementara Fili yang membawakannya bahan-bahan, seperti kentang liar dan bawang.

 

"Satu-satunya senjata yang pernah aku pegang seumur hidupku adalah gasing kayu. Dan itu cuman sekali, saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Bilbo. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi malu.

 

Fili mengejeknya, "Demi apa? Gasing kayu bukanlah senjata! itu kan mainan! Beda sama ketapel punya Ori, nah itu masih bisa membuat dampak menyakitkan..." Dia jadi inget kemarin Ori sempat menembaknya pakai biji kacang kenari karena kesal buku sketsanya di curi oleh Kili dan dirinya...

 

Bilbo menyentakan sedikit pisau kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memotong. Fili bengong ngeliat kentang utuh langsung kebelah dua sama Bilbo... Diem-diem Bilbo itu perempuan yang menyeramkan ah, kadang bisa manis banget tapi terus bisa jadi serem banget...

 

"Gasing kayu di Shire adalah permainan anak laki-laki. Aku penasaran untuk memainkannya, maka aku ikut mencoba memainkannya bersama anak-anak lain," Bilbo mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. "Mereka mengataiku karena memainkan permainan tersebut, akupun berusaha menunjukan kalau aku juga bisa melakukannya! Lalu..."

 

"....Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Fili kepo, penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita si Hobbit.

 

"...aku melempar gasingnya sangat kencang sampai mengenai semua anak laki-laki yang mengejekku, mereka pulang dengan wajah babak belur, keesokan harinya rumahku penuh sama orang tua yang marah."

 

Ada kebanggaan tersendiri muncul di wajah Bilbo pas mengatakannya. Dia masih ingat betul wajah marah ibu-ibu Hobbit datang bergantian ke Bag End, marah-marah kepada ibunya, Belladonna, dan mengatakan kalau Bilbo akan tumbuh besar menjadi gadis hobbit paling kasar dan aneh, seperti yang diharapkan dari Hobbit berketurunan Took!

 

Belladonna ketawa aja tiap kali ada yang datang ke rumah marah-marah karena kelakuan si Bilbette. Dia dulu juga gak jauh-jauh banget kelakuannya dari Bilbo waktu kecil dahulu. Bahkan dia sudah berani pergi jauh sendirian sampai Bree, dan membawa pulang sayuran hasil curian dari Petani Maggots. Masih untung Bilbo tidak senekat ibunya...

 

...Tunggu, bukankah pergi bersama 13 kurcaci dan 1 penyihir untuk membasmi naga, mengklaim kembali tanah dan emas itu termasuk perbuatan nekat? Terlebih lagi bagi seorang gadis Hobbit?

 

...Ah tapi tidak, jika Hobbit tersebut punya darah Took di dalam dirinya.

 

* * *

 

(10. Safe)

 

Thorin Oakenshield membaca ulang surat kontrak yang mengikat Bilbette Baggins di dalam kelompok kecilnya. Mata biru keperakan bergerak menelusuri tiap paragraf yang tertulis, mendalami isinya baik-baik.

 

Sampai pada akhir dari surat kontrak tersebut, ada nama Bilbette Baggins beserta tanda tangannya tertoreh cantik menggunakan tinta berwarna merah gelap. Di atas kiri dan kanannya ada nama Balin sebagai saksi penulis dan Thorin sendiri sebagai yang mengetahui plus bertanggung jawab.

 

'Dengan ini aku bersedia menjadi pencuri yang bekerja untuk Thorin Oakenshield, segala hal yang terjadi di dalam perjalanan kami adalah tanggung jawabku sendiri dan emas hasil dari perjalanan ini akan aku dapatkan sebanyak 1/4 bagian.'

 

Mau di baca berapa kalipun, Thorin tetap merasa ngeri. Apalagi dibagian 'tanggung jawab dan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi sepanjang perjalanan'. Jelas-jelas ada peringatan soal Smaug dan kemampuannya dalam menghembuskan nafas api, Bilbo sempat pingsan membacanya, namun apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?

 

Jujur Thorin tak menyangka kalau Bilbo akan muncul ketika mereka setengah jalan pergi meninggalkan Shire, setelah Bilbo tidak memberikan jawaban dari penawarannya. gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa sambil melayangkan kertas kontrak di udara. Dia seperti anak kecil enerjik yang hendak pergi berpetualang bersama orang tuanya.

 

Bilbo di mata Thorin adalah Hobbit kecil yang tidak tahu banyak soal dunia luar, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti satu binatang pun di dalam hidupnya. Bilbette Baggins memiliki jiwa lembut, tidak pantas untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah dan tanah dari perjalanan berat ini.

 

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia jadi mengkhawatirkan nasib Bilbo? Bukannya dia pernah bilang ke Gandalf kalau dia tidak akan mengurusi apapun sehubungan dengan keselamatan Bilbo?

 

....Benarkah dia berbicara seperti itu?

 

Kenapa omongannya tidak sinkron dengan isi hatinya?

 

(TBC)


End file.
